


Hello, Bird

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mute Reader, Muteness, Parent Clint Barton, Reader is mute, Sign Language, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: No one imagines the Avengers getting home from missions and going straight to things like feeding a baby and changing diapers, but that’s Clint’s life, and that’s exactly what makes him happy.





	1. Hello, Bird

“Hey, you’re staying?” Tony looked at Clint. “We’re thinking of having pizza.”

They were just back from a mission, and everyone looked tired and a bit bruised. Clint, himself, had an impressive black eye and some superficial cuts in his skin that looked worse than they actually were, and a bad ankle that needed at least a week to heal fully. He was tired, and could only think of going home to his bed and his girl.

“Nah, I’m heading home.” He put on his jacket.

Tony frowned.

“Really? You’re gonna refuse pizza?”

Clint chuckled. Yeah, he really _did_ like pizza. But he couldn’t stay, not in the situation you two were right now, even if that meant no pizza for him.

“I kind of…” He cleared his throat. “I kind of have someone one waiting for me.”

The information got them by surprise. Honestly, there was a lot the Avengers didn’t know about each other. Some aspects of the past or what one did when alone were two of them. Clint having _someone_ was **definitely** one of them.

“Someone?” Tony arched his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m married.” Clint let out.

Steve’s eyes widened.

“Well, that’s a surprise. “ Bucky exclaimed.

“And you never told us about her?” Tony looked and sounded offended. “That’s not really nice from you. How have you two been together?”

“About six years.”

Natasha smirked at them. Of course, she knew about you, she knew ever since the _beginning_.

“How is she?” The Russian agent looked at her friend.

“Probably tired. We talked in the morning, she was bound to have a long day.”

Tony looked from him to her, and then at him again.

“So, are we meeting the lady any time soon?” He inquired.

Clint looked at him for a moment, unsure. You’ve been discussing this for some months now, and you were pretty excited about meeting the famous Avengers, especially being married to one of them.

“I can talk to her about lunch or something.” He decided.

“Good then. See you Sunday.”

Clint gave him a surprised look but decided not to protest before leaving the place.

He reached home ten minutes later, open the door silently in order not to bring attention to his arrival. He walked to the room that he shared with you and took off his jacket and shoes, kissing your forehead and smiling when you opened your eyes weakly.

“Hello, princess.” He smiled.

You raised your hand to rub your eyes for a moment and then sign for him.

<Hello, _Bird_. > She signed in front of her face, smiling.

Clint smiled. He loved the way your eyes sparkled when you looked at him, and the sign you had given to him many years ago. You were the reason he called himself Hawkeye. Just like each person has a name, each person also has a sign name, given by someone. When you and Clint met – many years before you started dating –, you had sign named him _Bird._ You were his _Princess_.

With a genuine smile, Clint closed the distance between you two and gave you a long and gentle kiss, one you craved for days since he left.

“How was your day?” He then sat on the bed by your side, caressing your face and giving the clock at your side a glance. 2 a.m..

<Tiring.> You made a face for a moment. < _Snuggle_ was fuzzy and cried a lot. I think he misses his daddy.>

He nodded, taking off his hearing aids and placing them beside the alarm clock. Just like you were < _Princess > _and Clint was < _Bird >, _your baby had been sign-named just as well. He was very attached to both of you, so Clint just sign-named him as _Snuggles_ when he was weeks old, and it stuck with the family.

<I missed you. > You signed.

<I missed you too.> He undressed, looking for his flannel pants and noticing how you were wearing one of his shirts. <I missed seeing you wearing my clothes. >

You blushed. When Clint was away, the only comfort you had from him was stealing clothes from his closet, clinging to his smell.

<I need to ask you a question.> He told you after you yawned. <The guys want to come here and have lunch Sunday. You think it’s okay? >

You took a moment to think. You really wanted to meet the Avengers. It was a good opportunity.

<Sure .> You yawned. <You coming to bed now? >

Clint smiled, finding his usual spot beside you and quickly pulling you under his body. It was something he always did to you and was happy to finally be able to do it again. When you were pregnant – up until four months earlier – he couldn’t do it. At the beginning, you would complain about him being too heavy, but quickly got used to it. Now, it was a comfort to have him pressed against you.

You were deeply asleep when you heard the cry, and poked Clint in the face to wake him up.

“What?” He muttered, his eyes close.

Rolling your eyes, you raised your right hand and made circles with a < _B >_ against your husband’s cheek. It was your personal sign to warn him that Nathaniel was awake.

Clint sighed, pushing himself up and rolling off the bed.

When he got into the room, your son had his mouth open and an angry look on his face.

<Someone doesn’t smell good.> Clint signed when the little boy looked at him. 

You son wasn’t deaf or mute, but you had set the goal of teaching him how to sign as soon as possible. Because Clint couldn’t hear him if he wasn’t wearing the hearing aids, and because you couldn’t communicate verbally, it was really important to the both of you. 

According to doctors, Nathaniel would be able to sign back when he was about seven months old, not complete sentences, but just enough for him to communicate with Clint without depending on his father’s hearing, and he could already detect the signs as patterns and actual communication. He seemed to understand when you signed <bath> and <change> to him. He would be able to sign before speaking. 

Walking over the kid, Clint signed <change> to him before moving Nathanael to the changing table and discarding his dirty diaper. If someone told him years ago that he would be coming back from missions to clean dirty bums in the middle of the night instead of sleep, he wouldn’t believe them

<Done.> He signed, quickly signing <Sleep> before putting him to bed again. 

He hesitated when he reached the door, turning to look at the baby again, and whispering a soft “I love you” under his breath, with the equivalent sign, before walking back to the room your shared. 

Slowly and trying not to wake you up, he went back to is position, shielding you with his body and smiling when your hand rested on his back. Quickly, he fell asleep again, inhaling your scent and with a smile on his lips. 


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the Avengers.

“They’ll be here any moment by now.” Clint said, entering the kitchen.

You smiled at him. Your husband was a bit nervous about the meeting. You, on the other hand, was excited with the possibility of meeting the Avengers after hearing – and seeing – so much about them. You had cooked a nice, but simple, meal, organised the table and bought some wine, and was just finished when you heard the knock.

When he opened the door to the living room, you finished checking on Nathaniel and setting up the system you’ve recently installed to warn you if he woke up.

You stepped into the room and smiled when you saw the faces of the team, and Natasha quickly walked to hug you, surprising the team.

“Y/N.” She said to you.

< _Red_. > you signed.

“Who are you? How is the baby?”

<He’s just fine. Enjoying _Bird_ while he’s home. >

Your son’s godmother nodded and Clint cleared his throat.

“Guys, this is Y/N, my wife.” He introduced you to them.

You smiled openly to the group and your husband raised his hands from his pockets.

“Babe, these are: Steve,” He pointed, and signed < _Freeze_ >. “Bucky,” < _Popsicle boy >_ “Tony,” _< Cocky,> _“Bruce” < _Genius, > _“Thor,” < _Goofy >_”Sam,” < _Fake Wings_ > “Wanda,” < _Witch_ > “and Vision. < _Android_. >

The room stood in awkward silence and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“She’s mute.” She addressed the elephant in the room. “Get over it.”

You chuckled and turned to your friend for a moment, asking her to say your words aloud.

<It’s a pleasure to meet you all. _Bird_ talkes about you a lot.>

They all looked at each other for a moment, and Steve was the first one to make a move.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs Barton.”

You rolled your eyes.

<Call me Y/N.> You finger-spelled your name.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” He corrected himself.

<Nice to meet you too, _Freeze. > _

After some tries and a couple of drinks, the conversation started flowing, and you learnt that Bucky was as fluent in ASL as Natasha and your husband, and that Bruce could understand just enough. Vision caught up on your group quickly, and was already advanced on the language after some minutes.

“So, tell us, Y/N.” Tony said when Clint left to finish with the table. “How did you and Clint first meet?”

You smirked and look at where your husband had left.

< _Bird_ was sent to spy on my boss,> You confessed. <I had a very impressive job and he was involved in some shady schemes. I spilled a cider on his clothes and he ended up taking my phone number. This was…> You hesitate. <Nine years ago, maybe ten.>

Tony laughed when Vision finished speaking in front of you.

“He never told us about you.” He pointed.

<I know> You said, then shrugged. <He tell me a lot about you, though. It’s good to keep some secrets sometimes. For protection.>

“Do you work these days or decided that having a criminal as a boss wasn’t for you anymore?” The playboy sassed you, changing the subject.

You let out a silent and long laugh that made him smile, as well as Wanda and Thor, that were with you too.

<We have a business together.> You told them. <We buy houses, I decorate them and _Bird_ sells them again. >

Tony was surprised and impressed and was ready to say something before Nathaniel’s cries echoed through the room and you quickly excused yourself to check on him.

You made a funny face to your son when you smelt his dirty diaper, and signed a <change> before picking him up and placing on his changing table, and smiled when Clint stopped by your side.

“Let me show him to the guys.” He asked, filled with proud and making you laugh.

You passed Nathaniel – who was dressed in a [‘Captain Adorable’ onesie](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg0.etsystatic.com%2F161%2F0%2F14371978%2Fil_340x270.1174206120_os6z.jpg&t=MDU2YTkyMDdjM2RiNjdiNjJkMzY0ZGM4NWI5Y2Q3ZGMwYTY4ZjNjYywyUENPVEpZSA%3D%3D&b=t%3A6qk-D_zAzXPy1OBa4AoVtA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbecaamm.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162442714687%2Fhello-bird-part-2&m=1) with Captain America’s shield placed in the centre – to his arms and signed <daddy’s friends> to him so your son could understand where you were taking him.

Clint walked in front of you and the whole team’s face changed when they saw the boy in his arms.

“Everyone, this is Nathaniel.” He introduced him.

Instantly the eyes fell on Natasha.

“I’m still waiting for them to try for a girl.” She pointed.

You chuckled and, when your son heard her voice, he turned around to look at your friend and smiled when Natasha reached out to pick him up.

“There’s a vision I never imagined I would see in my life.” Sam let out, staring at her. “Soft Natasha.”

“Shut up.” Your friend rolled her eyes. “He loved me, right Nat?”

Instead of answering, your son reached out and pulled on her red hair, making her flinch for a moment and making you laugh.

“Look at his clothes.” Bucky elbowed Steve, and the Captain blushed. “I think we know who will replace you in some years.”

They all laughed, and your son looked at the big group for a moment, curious, and quickly moved his eyes to Bucky. When the man walked closer to him, your son quickly grabbed his hair too.

<Careful with the hair.> You signed as Clint said your words out loud. <He may try to eat it.>

Your husband laughed and soon everyone was sat again, both the women concentrated on your baby as well as Bucky.

<Thanks for letting this happening.> Clint signed to you. <I mean, you didn’t need to do this, but>

You chuckled and held his hands, shutting him for a moment.

<You’re welcome.> You signed. <It’s my pleasure. Really. They are great people.>

<I hope to see you around in the tower now.> He said a bit embarrassed. <It’ll be good to have you two around, and I think we just got a lot of babysitters to when we need a night out.>

You laughed silently and Clint laced your waist, and you two turned to the group in time to see a surprised Natasha looking at your son and announcing what you’ve lost.

“I think he said my name.”


End file.
